


Colder Weather

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Oops, Pining Niall, Smut, its just really gloomy and stuff, song fic kind of, until the end, zayns just kind of there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry knew Niall was seeing other people. They were far from exclusive; he knew that from his own experience with other lovers while he was travelling. But Harry also knew that everything he did with somebody else was different than things with Niall. After all, Niall was the only one he came back for time and time again.<br/>Or the one where Harry can’t stay settled in one place for very long and travels the world, but always ends up at Niall’s door one way or another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colder Weather

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first actual 1D fic, I hope you like it!  
> I got the inspiration from the song Colder Weather by the Zac Brown Band.  
> It's just kind of gloomy and stuff for awhile but then it picks up :)  
> Sorry if the spacing's a little weird, this is my first time posting here and I'm learnin'!

Niall would trade everything if it meant he got to keep Harry. He knew that wasn’t how they worked, it wasn’t how Harry worked to be more specific. He had always been that way, a sort of “rambling man.” With no real moral compass or true path in life.

  
The fact was that Harry was a freer spirit than Niall could hope to keep up with. To Niall it was a sort of vicious circle. They would be reunited for a couple days, weeks if he was lucky, only to have Harry leave without any notion of when he would return.

  
To be honest Niall was never positive if Harry would return. He kept waiting for that one day when Harry would walk out the door and seemingly out of his life for good.  
Harry, on the other hand, was waiting for the day when Niall would find somebody better. In the back of his mind he knew Niall deserved something different. Niall was sweet and good, he needed somebody to be the same to him. Something permanent and healthy. Their relationship wasn’t really either of those things.

  
Harry knew Niall was seeing other people. They were far from exclusive; after all, he knew that from his own experience with other lovers while he was travelling. But Harry also knew that everything he did with somebody else was different than things with Niall. After all, Niall was the only one he came back for time and time again.

 

* * *

 

 

Niall watched from the window as Harry’s car pulled away. He sighed and leaned his forehead against the window pane, his breath fogging up the glass. Why did he think it would be any different this time? Harry never stayed longer than two weeks. Niall _knew_ that. And yet he wasn’t sure why he felt the dull pang in his chest as the tail lights shone brightly in the morning shadows.

  
Thinking back on the first few times it happened, Niall remembered crying. He had been confused and hurt, wondering just why he didn’t seem good enough for Harry to simply stay with him.

  
After that it still hurt, of course, but when Harry would leave it became the norm for the two of them. Niall would go out with other people, maybe a drunk hookup here or there, or a few dates with one or two people. He never called anyone back, except Harry. Harry was the only person he had anything remotely long-term or serious with.  
Niall turned away from the window with a heavy sigh, sparing one last glance at the back of Harry’s car where it was turning down the road away from his apartment.

 

* * *

 

Almost three months later, Niall found himself in the passenger seat of the very same car. Harry was singing along to the song on the radio, fingers drumming lightly on the steering wheel. They had gone out to dinner, catching up after months of nothing between them.

  
Harry had been in town for about three days, but it wasn’t the same as it had been before. Harry seemed tense the whole time, not his usual self. And Niall noticed, tried to talk to him about it even. The brunette had just smiled and taken Niall’s hand in his own, promising it was nothing.

  
The drive back to Niall’s apartment was pretty comfortable, neither of them talking but the silence was welcomed. Niall looked at Harry out of the corner of his eye as they pulled into the parking lot. Harry stopped the car in front of the door, not parking. Niall frowned a little, knowing it meant Harry wouldn’t be coming inside with him. And in turn, Niall knew that meant he was probably off to some other city that night.

  
“I want to see you again.” Harry broke the silence, hands gripped tightly on the leather of the steering wheel. Niall unbuckled his seat belt and waited, his own hand on the door handle. “I don’t know when. Things are kind of hard right now but… Soon, yeah?”

  
Harry turned to face Niall, the hints of a smile pulling at his lips. He sighed, running a hand through his tangled mess of curls and seemed to be waiting for Niall’s response.  
The blonde blinked, swallowing the tightness in his throat. He nodded, and Harry’s smile grew as a sign of relief.

  
“Can I call you later?”

  
Niall nodded again, his voice lost somewhere in his chest. Harry reached across to intertwine his and Niall’s fingers as he leaned in to kiss the other boy lightly. It was sweet in a truly bitter way, Niall felt like the words he hadn’t spoken were choking him as their lips moved gently together. When Harry pulled away, he kissed Niall’s cheek and leaned back into his own seat.

  
Niall smiled and mumbled a goodbye, opening the door to step out onto the pavement. The walk to the front of his apartment complex felt more akin to a prisoner on death row than it should have. He heard Harry’s car pull away and Niall couldn’t stop his tears as he climbed the stairs, his mind seemed to shut down as he stuffed his key into the lock and walked in. He slumped against the door once it had closed, biting his lip in an attempt to stop himself from sobbing.

  
In that moment he felt utterly alone, and wished he had been able to speak back in the car and begged Harry to come in with him, begged him to stay one more night. From the moment they met Niall had known Harry was different. He just seemed to be born for leaving.

  
And Niall felt like he was born to be second best; both to whomever else Harry laid his affections on, and to his stupid gypsy-soul that led him to leaving in the first place.

 

* * *

 

“Is that all sir?”

  
Harry nodded without looking up at the waitress who had taken his order and waited until he heard the telltale sound of her shoes scuffing against the floor signaling her exit. He lifted his head and surveyed the small restaurant. It looked like something from an old movie, not in a particularly good way. The floor was tiled with obnoxiously bright colors, muted by layers of dirt.

  
The other customers seemed to fit in pretty well, there weren’t that many in there, but they seemed just as worn out and weary as the restaurant itself.

  
Harry sighed and glanced at his phone, it was past midnight. He bit the inside of his cheek and wondered if he should call Niall. He probably wouldn’t pick up, considering the time. Harry decided against it and slipped his phone back into his pocket.

  
He looked up again when the waitress came back over, balancing a plastic tray with a cup, a coffee pot, and a bunch of assorted creams and sugars. She set the cup down and poured some of the coffee into it, setting the rest of the pot on the table next to the cup.

  
“If you need anything else just call me over, alright?” Harry looked up to thank the girl and his words died in his throat when their eyes met so he settled for a nod and smile. She grinned and walked back into the kitchen, leaving the door swinging behind her on its hinges.

  
Harry sighed heavily, slouching in his chair. The girl’s eyes were so blue. Of course not nearly as clear and blue as Niall’s, but close enough that it sent his mind reeling again with thoughts of the blonde.

  
He brought the cup to his mouth, glancing out the window at the sky. The world outside seemed to be just as dark as the coffee he was drinking. But even so, the thought of Niall managed to send a smile to tug at his lips.

 

* * *

 

Niall pulled the collar of his coat higher, shivering against the cold.

  
“Can we go home yet? I’m gonna freeze to death out here.” He groaned, glaring to either side of him where Liam and Zayn walked.

  
“We haven’t even eaten, so no. Now come on, it’s literally right there.” Liam tipped his head forward towards a little café, and Niall smiled with relief. It looked warm. Zayn chuckled as Niall quickened his pace, until the three of them were having an all-out race down the brick lain sidewalk. Their cheeks were flushed pink and their breathing was heavy by the time they walked into the small building, the smell of coffee and fresh-baked bread wafting through the air.

  
Liam sighed happily and led them to a table near the corner of the café, unwinding his scarf from his neck and draping it across the back of one of the chairs. Niall and Zayn followed suit, happy to be inside and away from the cold, dry air.

  
They wasted no time sitting around before going up to the counter to order hot drinks and some sandwiches. Niall grinned when the older woman working the cash register told them all of the pastries were a dollar because it was a Friday. They took their food back to the table and sat in silence for a couple of minutes, too busy eating to really talk about anything.

  
“That was so good.” Zayn said, bringing his napkin up to wipe the corners of his mouth. The other two nodded, Liam sipping his coffee.

  
Niall was about to comment on the quality of his own drink, but he stopped when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw Harry’s picture alighting the screen. He was wiping off his other hand to answer the call, but Liam plucked the phone out of his hands before he could.

  
Niall whined, reaching out for it but Liam tucked it into his own pocket and slapped Niall’s hands away.

  
“Nope. No calls from boyfriends when we’re at lunch.” Liam smirked and went back to his drink, ignoring Niall’s mumbles of ‘Not my boyfriend.’ And ‘You would answer for yours.’ from where the blonde was sitting. Zayn looked up at Niall, his eyebrows raised.

  
“Then what is he?” Zayn glanced between Liam and Niall, sounding honestly curious.

  
“Dunno.” Was Niall’s simple answer. He hoped they would leave it at that, but of course he couldn’t be so fortunate.

  
“Come on, you two are always all over each other. It’s sickening. In a good way, I suppose.” Liam laughed, handing Niall back his phone. He chanced a look down at the screen, to see a couple of texts from Harry, and a new voicemail. Niall bit back a retort about Liam’s own boyfriend, and their lack of modestly when the topic of public affection was at hand.

  
“It’s called love, Li.” Zayn chuckled and elbowed Liam in the side. The two of them crossed their arms in a horribly smug way and Niall felt cornered. But he just told them to piss off and laughed. Still, in the back of his mind it lingered, the words him and Harry hadn’t really talked about.

  
And Niall couldn’t help but to think that yeah, maybe it was love.

 

* * *

 

 

“Not _Fast and Furious_?” Liam was sat on the floor in front of the TV, riffling through Niall’s DVD’s. Louis was across from him, his nose scrunched up a bit.

  
“Are you kidding? Those movies are all terrible. What about _Batman_? You love _Batman_.” The two continued to argue over a movie, while Niall looked at Zayn, who seemed to be busy with his phone.

  
“Niall?” He turned his attention back to the pair on the floor, Louis looking at him with raised eyebrows.

  
“You don’t own _Love Actually_. How is that possible? It’s a classic!” He ignored the snort from Liam and continued staring Niall down.

  
“Don’t worry, I’ve gotten enough shit for not owning it, trust me.” Niall couldn’t help but smile fondly, knowing how many times he had gotten the piss taken out of him just for not owning a stupid movie, no matter how many times he had to say ‘ _It’s fine, Haz, there’s a great thing called Netflix...’_

  
Louis frowned again and turned back to the shelves under Niall’s television.

  
“You boyfriend’s late.” Niall glanced at Zayn, who seemed to have been lucky enough to ignore Louis’ idea (and insistent shouting) of ‘Lad’s night!’ Niall hummed and looked at his own phone, no new texts. And yeah, Harry said he’d be there around 8 and maybe it would turn out to be closer to 9 but did it really matter? Niall chose to ignore the smirk on Zayn’s face when he didn’t try to correct the whole “boyfriend” comment.

  
He was just excited to see Harry again. Of course he had met the boys a bunch of times, but it would be nice to just kind of sit around together.

  
Niall had honestly been surprised when Harry had agreed to coming to the apartment. He had called the boy to tell him about it, and Harry said he was already on his way back down and would love to come over. He had only left a week before, and even so he was on his way back. Niall tried not to read into it, he didn’t want to get his hopes up only to have Harry leave the next day and be crushed. Anyway, just seeing him would be great, regardless of how long he stayed.

  
(Though of course he hoped maybe Harry wouldn’t leave at all.)

  
Niall’s thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door, and he immediately jumped to his feet. He could tell the other three were all snickering at his reaction, but he couldn’t care less as he walked to the door and swung it open, trying to contain his smile.

  
He opened his mouth to greet Harry in some way, but the other boy was already grabbing at Niall, winding his arms around him and pulling him into his embrace. Niall’s laugh was muffled against where his head rested in the crook of Harry’s neck.

“Good to see you, too.” He mumbled against the taller boy’s skin, not even trying to hide his smile. Harry said something incoherent against the top of Niall’s head before he pulled away to kiss the blonde.

  
Niall’s eyebrows raised a little. Not that this exchange wasn’t welcome, because it sure as hell was, but it was a bit different from what usually happened. Even if Harry had come back after four months of being away, they would just hug gently, seemingly not wanting to run over any boundaries.

  
Niall carded his fingers through Harry’s curls while they kissed. It wasn’t rushed or needy, but more passionate and just _lovely_. Niall pulled away when he heard somebody whistle from behind them, turning around to see the other three boys.

  
“Not your boyfriend my ass.” Louis quipped, only to receive an elbow in his side from Zayn. Niall couldn’t help but smile and pulled himself away from Harry a bit, but not before linking their hands together.

  
Harry coughed and smiled a bit sheepishly, brushing his hair away from his face.

  
“Yeah. Well. We just wanted to come say hi but we’ll wait in the other room.” Liam said, pinching Louis’ arm at the last couple of words. They all clambered out of the room, leaving Harry and Niall alone.

  
“Sorry. They suck.” Niall mumbled, turning to the side to lean his forehead on Harry’s shoulder. Harry laughed and kissed the top of Niall’s head, shrugging him off lightly so he could remove his coat and scarf, so he could fold them over the back of one of the kitchen chairs.

  
“It’s fine, they’re great.” Harry shot a grin at Niall as he took of his boots, tossing them lightly beside the door. Niall sighed and shook his head, moving towards Harry again.  
“You didn’t have to come, you know that right? They can be downright terrible and I don’t want them to scare you off.” He laughed as Harry wrapped his arms around his waist again, lifting his head to kiss Harry’s cheek.

  
“I came because I wanted to, thanks.” Harry smiled, his dimples on full display. “Now come on, they’re probably getting bored without you.”

  
Niall inwardly groaned as they entered the other room, Louis was perched on Liam’s lap, their mouths connected and the noises they were making were nothing short of obscene. Zayn was sitting in the armchair, the glow of his phone illuminating his face.

  
“Seriously? Don’t mind everyone else here, that’s completely fine.” Niall grumbled and picked up a pillow from the edge of the couch and tossed it at the couple. Louis glared at him but they stopped nonetheless.

  
“Did you at least decide on something? “ Niall asked once he had pulled Harry to the other side of the couch, sitting side by side.

  
Liam nodded and Louis shook his head, while Zayn just laughed.

  
“Nevermind. I’ll do it.” Niall sighed and stood up, walking to the pile of DVD’s on the floor.

 

* * *

 

Niall awoke to something shaking him, and he sat up with a yawn. He rubbed at his eye, confused as to where he was. Why was it so dark if it was- oh.

  
He must have fallen asleep during the movie. Liam was standing in front of him, and Zayn and Louis were near the door putting on their coats.

  
“Hey, we’re heading out alright?” Liam gave him an easy smile. “Thanks for having us over, it was fun.” Niall nodded and stood up, shrugging Harry’s arm off from where it had been across his shoulders.

  
“Yeah, anytime. Drive safe, yeah?” He hugged Liam, waving to Louis and Zayn. Once the three of them had gone he stretched his arms above his head and walked over to the TV, turning it off.

  
“Harry.” He glanced back to the couch, where Harry’s head was tipped over the top, no doubt asleep. Niall sighed and walked over, straddling his lap. “Wake up, c’mon.” He whined, placing his hands on either side of Harry’s face. He shook Harry’s head side to side gently, smiling when he saw the other boy’s green eyes open. His hands came up and batted away Niall’s own and he yawned.

  
“What are you doing? What time is it?” He slurred, voice deeper and huskier with remnants of sleep.

  
“Waking you up, the movie’s over. Let’s go to bed.” Harry nodded and yawned again, moving to stand. Niall just wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, and his legs tightly around his waist. Harry chuckled and wrapped his arms around Niall’s midsection, pressing their lips together lightly before walking towards Niall’s room. The blonde tipped his head down onto Harry shoulder, kissing the side of his neck gently.

  
Harry nudged the door open with his foot and didn’t bother turning on the light, walking over and placing Niall on the edge of the bed. Harry peeled off his shirt, and Niall stayed still where he was sitting, hands clutching the sheets. Harry unbuckled his belt and slid it off, unbuttoning his jeans. He glanced up and saw Niall watching him and grinned. The moonlight shining through the windows cast shadow’s on Harry’s lithe body, giving him an almost angelic glow.

  
“It’s not a show, y’know.” He mumbled and tugged off his jeans, walking the few steps to sit next to Niall on the bed. The blonde shrugged and took off his own shirt, tossing it away from the bed and moving his hands to his own belt only to be stopped.

  
“Can I?” Niall turned to look at Harry and nodded, leaning back on his hands as the taller boy grinned and pressed a kiss to the corner of Niall’s mouth. He slid off Niall’s belt and tugged his sweatpants down, getting off the bed to kneel on the ground in front of Niall to get his pants over his feet. Niall bit his lip in anticipation as Harry placed his hands on Niall’s knees, pushing them gently apart. He moved in to kiss just below Niall’s bellybutton, his hands coming up to rub gently at the blonde’s hipbones.

  
Harry tucked his thumb into Niall’s boxers, dipping below the waistband to pull them down lightly. Niall’s breath hitched when Harry pulled his boxers off completely in one swift movement, letting them fall somewhere with the rest of their clothes. His hand came down to grab at the base of Niall’s hardening cock, and he stroked it a few times before kissing the tip.

  
Niall’s head fell back as soon as Harry’s lips covered the tip of his dick, engulfed in the warm wetness of his mouth. Harry’s other hand held Niall’s hips down slightly, stopping him from bucking his hips up into Harry’s mouth as he worked his lips on the older boy’s hard cock. Niall’s let his back hit the bed as he moved his hands so he could tangle his fingers into Harry’s hair, guiding him along his shaft.

  
Harry hummed lightly, bobbing his head further down. Niall moaned, feeling the head of his cock hitting the back of Harry’s throat each time Harry slid forward.  
“Fuck, Harry, ‘m not gonna last.” Niall tugged on Harry’s hair, lightly trying to pull him off. But Harry only hallowed his cheeks and sucked hard, relishing in the string of curses and moans Niall released as a reaction. The hand that wasn’t on Niall’s hips came up to cup at his balls, massaging them through Harry’s long fingers. “Haz, shit, fuck, I’m gonna cum.” Niall jerked his hips up desperately, causing Harry to gag a bit, but he stayed in place as Niall’s hips thrusted into his mouth in shallow movements.  
Harry sucked hard one more time and that sent Niall over the edge, releasing into Harry’s mouth with a loud moan, and a mix of curses and the other boy’s name. Harry pulled back a little so he could swallow Niall’s load, looking up at the blonde as he did so.

  
“Fuck, you can’t do that.” Niall mumbled and pulled Harry off his dick, tugging him up to crash their mouths together, not minding his own taste on Harry’s tongue. Harry moved his hips down against Niall’s, both of them gasping into each other’s mouths.

  
“You’re so hard.” Niall mumbled against Harry lips, feeling his own cock twitch at his words. Harry only hummed, grinding their hips together as he moved down to kiss and suck at Niall’s neck, thumbing at one of the blonde’s nipples. Niall whimpered and pushed his hands against Harry’s chest. “No more teasing.” He breathed, kissing Harry’s cheek.  
Harry nodded and stood up, pulling off his own boxers and turning to get back on the bed, but stopped. Niall had moved farther, so his head was laying on the pillows near the headboard. His cheeks were flushed, and he had a few lovebites marking the skin of his throat and collarbones. His legs were spread, and his cock was already standing hard again against his stomach.

  
Harry crawled back onto the bed, moving to kiss Niall fully.

  
“You’re so gorgeous.” He murmured against the other’s lips. He could feel Niall’s smile and also felt the overwhelming need to shower the lovely boy with compliments, but he could do that later. He pulled away to reach into the nightstand beside the bed and pull out the bottle of lube he knew Niall kept there. He felt around for a condom for a couple of seconds, but when he couldn’t find one he knew it wasn’t that big of a deal, they never really felt the need to use one anyway.

  
When Harry turned back to Niall, his breath caught in his throat yet again. He had turned onto his stomach, legs spread even further. Harry fought back the urge to groan at the sight of the blonde all spread out and waiting for him, instead moving so he was in-between Niall’s legs.

  
Harry bent forward and kissed the spot between Niall’s shoulder blades, and placed a few more light kisses down his spine, until he reached the swell of Niall’s ass. He leaned up to open the bottle of lube and spread some of the cool liquid on his fingers, rubbed them together a few times, and set the bottle next to him on the bed. He placed one finger at Niall’s entrance, rubbing gently at the ring of muscles before he pushed it in, hearing Niall sigh from his place on the bed.

  
Harry placed a few more scattered kisses alone Niall’s lower back as he circled a second finger around his rim. He pushed it in, loving the way he could hear every little noise Niall made as he began to scissor his fingers gently.

  
“C’mon Haz, I’m ready.” Niall whined, his voice cracking a bit. Harry shook his head, even though he knew Niall couldn’t see it. He waited a bit longer and eased in a third finger, twisting them around inside of Niall gently, stretching the boy even more.

  
Niall’s moans grew louder and he started to roll his hips against the bed. Harry pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the bed sheets before reaching down next to him to pick up the bottle of lube and open it. He poured some onto his fingers and smeared the substance all over his hard dick, hissing through his teeth at the cold feeling of the liquid.

  
He tossed the bottle off the bed and reached forward to take Niall’s hips in both hands and turn him over. Niall groaned, reaching up with one hand to grab at the back of Harry’s neck and pull him down to press their lips together in an almost bruising kiss. Harry moaned into Niall’s mouth while he moved his hips forward to rub the head of his cock against Niall’s stretched, wet hole. Niall pulled away and leaned his head back onto the pillows, eyes screwed shut.

  
“Harry, come on. Need you in me.” Niall whined, feeling Harry’s tip prodding at his entrance, but not pushing in. Harry ducked his head to kiss at the flushed skin at Niall’s throat, his hands moving to grab at Niall’s hips again to still him. He rolled his hips forward, the both of them moaning as his thick cock pushed past Niall’s entrance. Harry didn’t stop until he was completely inside of Niall, breathing heavily against his heated skin.

  
“How are you still so fucking tight…” He mumbled, forcing himself to keep his hips stilled as Niall adjusted to Harry’s length. Niall tangled his hands in Harry’s hair to pull him up for another kiss, letting out small whimpers as Harry pulled out slowly, and pushed himself back into Niall’s tight heat.

  
“More, Harry-fuck,” Niall let his words trail off into a loud moan as Harry began to move faster, feeling the drag of the younger boy’s cock against his walls. Harry moved his hands off of Niall’s hips so he could rest them on either side of Niall’s shoulders to balance himself and pound into Niall harder, grunting as he did so.

  
Niall cursed loudly, moving his hands from Harry’s hair down to his back, his fingers skittering along his shoulders and spine, trying to find something to hold on to, his blunt nails digging into the skin on Harry’s back. Harry bent down to catch Niall’s lips against his own as he slammed into the boy beneath him, the sound of skin slapping against skin and heavy moans filling the dark room.

  
Niall could feel heat pooling low in his belly, the kind that made his toes curl in undeniable pleasure as Harry moved inside him, hard and fast and the way both of them liked it.  
“Harry- Haz, gonna cum, I’m-“ Niall broke off, gasping as he came without even touching himself, his release spattering over his and Harry’s chests. Harry moaned, moving his hands to push Niall’s knees up, bending him almost in two as he thrusted in and out of him, chasing his own orgasm. Niall let his head fall back, and his arms lay limp near his sides, his head not clear yet from how hard and unexpectedly he had cum. “Gonna fill me up? Come on, Harry, I need it.” He whined, his eyes hooded over as he looked up at Harry.

  
Harry moaned at his words, pushing himself deep inside of Niall one last time before he came inside him, letting himself fall over Niall, but being careful not to crush the boy. He lifted his head up to kiss Niall passionately, and pulled away only the lean their foreheads together, their chests still heaving.

  
“I love you.” He mumbled, moving to press the words into Niall’s lips over and over. “IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou.” Niall felt his eyes widen with realization of what Harry was saying. He opened his mouth to say it back, and definitely mean it, but Harry had better plans as he kissed him again. Niall almost yelped when he felt Harry’s soft length pull out of his sensitive hole, but Harry was ever so gentle with him as he laid a hand on Niall’s lower back, thumb rubbing circles on the small of his back.

  
He laid Niall down, and reached over the side of the bed to grab his own shirt and wiped off their chests and stomachs, laughing when Niall scrunched his nose up like a kitten. Harry bent down to pull the blankets up around them and laid down next to Niall, turning on his side to face the blonde. Niall smiled and moved closer to Harry when the brunette wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling into the side of his neck.

  
“I love you, Harry.” Niall murmured. He was tired, and in Harry’s arms he felt warm and safe.

  
“I love you too, Ni. So, so much.” Harry leaned down to kiss Niall again, their lips moving together softly and sleepily.

  
“Will you stay?” Niall didn’t meet Harry’s gaze, his fingers tracing light patterns into the younger boy’s tanned skin. Whether he meant that night or that lifetime, Niall wasn’t sure. It had to mean something though, right? They had just confessed to loving each other, that made it different this time, didn’t it? Niall knew he probably should have voiced his concerns but he just leaned his forehead against Harry’s shoulder and waited.

  
“If you’ll have me.” Harry kissed the top of Niall’s head, and he could feel the blonde smile against his skin. Niall opened his mouth to say something, but Harry shushed him. “Sleep now, love. We can talk tomorrow.”

  
Niall sighed, but mumbled some kind of agreement and let himself drift off, now assured that Harry would be there when he woke up.

 

* * *

 

Niall awoke with a yawn, blinking sleep away. He moved to stretch his arms out, but immediately noticed how he seemed to be trapped under a heavy weight, he lifted his head a bit, eyes open to see dark tattoos and curly hair splayed across the pillows, and felt Harry’s arms cradling him gently. Niall smiled, memories of the previous night rushing into his mind. He sat up, pulling himself out of Harry’s grip to stretch, shivering against the cool air.

  
“Harry?” He reached down and shook the brunette’s shoulder lightly. Harry opened one eye, peeking up at Niall. He mumbled something incomprehensible in a sleepy voice and reached out to tug Niall back down gently, sloppily kissing his cheek before settling back into the sheets with his arms around Niall.  
“Too early.” He said quietly, his head ducked to bury his nose in Niall’s hair.

  
“But you said we would talk.” Niall prodded, smiling when Harry groaned and flipped onto his back, his arms outstretched across the bed. Niall pulled the blanket up to cover them, moving to his head was against Harry’s chest and his arms were around the younger boy’s waist.

  
“We can talk after breakfast, okay?” Harry lifted his head to look down at Niall, who frowned a bit. “I mean just because it’s going to be complicated…” Niall sat up more at that comment. Did that mean he was going to leave again? Harry smiled at Niall’s reaction, reaching up to pull him back into his chest.

  
“Ni, if I’m going to stay, I have to at least help you pay the rent here.” Harry smoothed Niall’s hair over his forehead, still smiling fondly at the smaller boy. Niall ducked his head into Harry’s shoulder, trying to hide his grin.

  
“Something like that I guess.” Niall leaned up to kiss Harry one more time before snuggling back into his side. “Alright, go back to sleep. I’ll make breakfast later and we’ll talk.” Harry hummed lightly and closed his eyes for a few moments before speaking up again.

  
“Nialler?”

  
“Hmm?”

  
“If I’m going to live with you, you have to buy _Love Actually_. None of that Netflix shit.”

  
“Or, you could _actually_ just go back to sleep, _love_.” Niall chuckled and hit Harry’s chest lightly, kissing his collarbone as he felt him drift back to sleep, his breathing becoming heavier and more even.

  
Niall smiled to himself and watched the window, seeing snow begin to fall lightly from the pale blue sky. He sighed and pulled the blanket higher around himself and Harry, nuzzling into the brunette’s neck and closing his eyes.

                                 *

**Author's Note:**

> It took me so long to get this done, I literally wrote the ending six times. This is my favorite, though, so I hope you like it :) Please leave a comment telling me what you thought!


End file.
